


Boyfriend

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, about the kaistal dating scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: More often than not, Jongin finds himself trying to figure out just where they stand.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 29





	Boyfriend

“You’re the one who told me to take it.”

“Jonginnie, there wasn’t really much of a choice either way.” Taemin replies, sounding a bit perplexed more than anything. Though whether that's because of the words Jongin is stuttering through, or the way Taemin is forced to look down at him, where Jongin's head is settled in his lap, is hard to tell.

Like most things, when it came to Taemin, it was never so simple. Despite being closer than close for years, it seemed that lately Jongin all too frequently thought him and Taemin were on the same wavelength, only to realize that they were the furthest from that.

“There’s always a choice Taem.” The words lose momentum as they leave Jongin's mouth, trailing off before they can really carry any weight. They didn’t really have a choice, not if they wanted to keep their jobs. SM was getting better at masking it, selling dating scandals as beneficial to the chosen idol, as their choice, but when it really came down to it, Jongin didn’t have a real say in who he’d get paired off with, or when. It’s the same reason why their own Dispatch scandal had hit exactly when it had. Publicity had its purpose.

Sure, the company had asked Jongin first. They had even given him the time to think about it before getting back to them. All of twelve hours, but that really was more of a grace than most. Jongin had felt really dumb when he’d finally gone to Taemin with it, asked his opinion on the situation, because there’d been little hesitation in him saying yes, it was a good idea. Honestly though, Jongin had thought Taemin would have been a bit more torn up about it.

Jongin wanted him to be a little bit more torn up about it.

Taemin hums softly, distractedly, in acknowledgement, short fingers carting through Jongin’s hair, unintentionally lulling him into complacency. Jongin didn’t want to be complacent, he was trying to actually talk about this, about them, about what he felt, and if Taemin felt the same. Instead he finds himself getting lost in the feeling of his best friend’s touch, how safe, and comfortable, and at ease Taemin probably doesn’t even realize he makes Jongin feel. Does he realize it?

“Hey, maybe bring Soojung out with us next time.” Jongin near jumps at the sound of Taemin’s voice, his eyes opening to look up Taemin.    
  
Taemin isn’t looking back though. His hand has come to settle in a familiar place on Jongin’s neck, his eyes were still focused on the documentary about supernovas they were watching, for seemingly the third time in a row. Fourth time? Like most things lately, Jongin wasn’t sure.

“I’d like to see her anyways. I miss her, it’s been a while.” The sigh Jongin lets out at that is far from inaudible. There's a part of him that's starting to wonder if Taemin knows perfectly well what he’s doing. If he knows how badly Jongin wants some kind of verbal certainty, and is just avoiding it. Jongin’s eyes are quick to fall shut once again, choosing not to acknowledge the idea at all, willing himself back into that comfortable drifting headspace.

Just when Jongin is starting to think it’s all in his head, it wouldn’t be unlike him to overthink things after all, he can feel Taemin shift. He feels the heat of Taemin’s breath on his face before familiar lips brush tender over his own. There’s this near alarming jump in Jongin’s chest, opening his eyes, one of his hands catching the front of Taemin’s grey shirt. The brown eyes watching him tell Jongin not a damn thing, and he watches helplessly as Taemin gently pulls his fingers from the front of his shirt, bringing them up to brush an affectionate kiss over Jongin’s knuckles. 

It’s all over quick though. Just another brief glimpse at this secret Taemin seems to be holding between them.    
  
Taemin nudges Jongin’s head out of the way with one of his thighs as he moves to stand, grabbing his cup off the coffee table, shuffling off towards the kitchen. 

The groan Jongin lets out this time is most definitely heard through Taemin’s apartment, dragging the noise out long as he slowly, pathetically, slides off the couch to sprawl face down on the carpet. The soft tinkling of Eve’s dog tags as he comes to greet the now much closer Jongin are mixed with gentle laughter from Taemin at his antics, the sound flowing from one room over, to both clench Jongin’s heart’ and make it flutter all in one go, letting Jongin know that not only does he not seem to know the rules, but that Taemin is definitely winning this game.


End file.
